Puas?
by F-Kondios
Summary: "Nakal itu dipuas-puasin waktu masih SMA. Kalau enggak, kuliah nanti bisa jadi bencana." [High School Gang! AU - MarJan]
1. Prolog

"_Nakal itu dipuas-puasin waktu masih SMA. Kalau nggak, kuliah nanti bisa jadi bencana."_

_. . ._

**Puas?**

_Warning: T+ for upcoming violence. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Non-baku. Badass!Marco_

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

_. . ._

**_Prolog_**

_. . ._

Pintu _konbini _dibuka, denting bel dan sapaan ramah pegawainya menyambut satu pelanggan yang masuk dari teriknya dunia luar. Ia pandangi toko itu dengan bosan sebelum berjalan ke salah satu rak yang memamerkan beragam buku dan majalah. Kedua manik hazelnya mencermati setiap judulnya hingga berhenti di salah satu buku—tepatnya, sebuah majalah remaja mingguan. Ia tersenyum simpul setelah membaca _headline-_nya:

_**Komunitas Sekolah: Antara Ekstrakurikuler atau Ngumpul Bareng?**_

"Yah... keduluan..."

Jean menoleh ke belakang, ia temukan seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, berbintik wajah dan berambut hitam belah tengah sedang menatap lesu pada majalah yang kini dipegangnya. Cepat-cepat remaja itu meminta maaf dan menyilahkan Jean untuk memiliki majalahnya saja, tapi—

"Kamu mau?" tawar Jean.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Itu stok terakhir juga, kurasa. Kau yang memegangnya duluan, jadi—"

"Ambil aja," dengan itu, Jean menyodorkan majalah itu tepat di wajah si remaja. "Toh lainnya sini masih banyak."

Remaja itu nampak ragu. Akhirnya, tangannya pun bergerak dan mengambil majalah itu sambil mengumbar senyum, "_Thanks!_"

Jean mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu anak mana?"

Pemuda berbintik yang hendak menuju kasir itu menghentikan langkahnya. "SMA Shiganshina."

Alis Jean terangkat heran, "Kok sampai sini?"

"Aku ambil jalan memutar untuk pulang, sekalian jalan-jalan. Aku mampir karena teringat untuk membeli majalah ini saja, sih. Yang minggu lalu sudah kubaca, aku ingin tetap _update _dan di majalah ini ada semua yang aku butuhkan! Kenapa, ya?"

Jean mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan sambil mengambil ponsel untuk mengirim pesan singkat, ia mengucapkan, "Ya sudahlah. Hati-hati."

"Er... Oke. Sekali lagi, makasih ya."

Jean memperhatikan pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian berjalan ke rak snack untuk mengambil sebuah _bar_ cokelat. Ia bayar makanannya setelah si pemuda dan menyusulnya keluar. Di sanalah mereka bertolak jalur.

Jean yang memunggunginya tidak melihat detik-detik pemuda itu mendadak ditarik masuk ke celah gelap di antara dua bangunan, disusul seru-seruan panik yang kemudian terbungkam oleh suara hantaman benda-benda tumpul.

Namun Jean tidak tuli. Matanya menyipit sinis, sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya. Dengan santainya ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar, membuka bungkus makanan kecilnya dan mengambil gigitan kecil. Lidah menyesap manisnya krim cokelat yang semanis suara pertarungan di belakang sana.

_Seenaknya saja masuk teritori orang._

**.**

**=sirupmarjan=**

**.**

Hampir seluruh warga SMA Trost sudah berada di rumah sore itu, kecuali beberapa yang mengikuti klub dan tentunya sekelompok pelajar yang kini tengah berbagi cerita di bawah pohon akasia besar di halaman sekolah. Canda tawa mereka terpecah ketika ada teriakan menantang dari luar gerbang. Suasana menegang tepat mereka melangkah keluar untuk bertatap muka dengan gerombolan remaja laki-laki berjaket kulit cokelat. Wajah mereka tertekuk-tekuk, menatap garang pada lawannya.

Seorang remaja bersurai cokelat gelap melangkah maju, kedua iris kehijauannya melotot penuh racun. "MANA KIRSCHTEIN!"

Dari kubu yang berlawanan, pemuda berambut pendek cokelat kepirangan mengenakan _hoodie _hijau kusam berlambang kuda jingkrak di punggung maju di depan kelompoknya dengan langkah santai. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, mata cokelat keemasannya berkilat tajam layaknya pedang. Menaikkan dagunya, ia membalas, "Apa nyari-nyari?"

"POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Kerumunan di belakang Jean mulai berkomentar yang cukup menggelitik telinga.

"DIAM!" Jean membentak, membungkam mereka seketika. Ia kembali pada lawan bicaranya, "Masalahmu apa lagi sekarang, Eren? Heh?"

"Masalahku?! Kamu itu yang punya masalah, muka kuda! Cemen banget main keroyok diam-diam! Tiga lawan satu, pula! Makasih, ya! Gara-gara ulah anak buahmu, bos kita nyaris setengah bonyok, tahu nggak?!" balas Eren berapi-api.

Jean tidak mau kalah, "Eeeh, udah tahu daerah minimarket itu punya sini—"

Kalimatnya terpotong. Sesuatu terasa seperti menyentil pikirannya tiba-tiba.

"Uh... Jean?" seorang remaja bertubuh kecil berkepala plontos memanggil.

"... Ya, Connie?"

"Kita nggak salah denger, kan?"

Dengan suara pelan, Jean berkata, "... Ti-dak. Bos mereka masih Eren Jaeger. Yang kemarin Thomas, Millius dan Nack kusuruh hajar itu hanya seorang bocah yang melanggar dua hal; masuk teritori kita dan mengambil majalah favoritku."

"WOI! MASIH BELUM PERCAYA JUGA, KALIAN?!" seru Eren, membuat perhatian kembali terlempar padanya. Tiba-tiba ia tarik seseorang dari belakang barisannya, "Nih! Lihat!"

Kedua iris keemasan itu melebar kaget, mulut menganga namun tak sepatah kata apapun keluar.

Cokelat gelap dan hazel bertemu. Pemuda yang ditarik Eren tadi pun tersenyum dan menyapa, "Hai."

Baru saja kemarin bertemu, Jean ingat betul bagaimana ciri fisiknya; cukup tinggi, rambut hitam belah tengah—meski kini ada koyo yang menghiasi pipi kanannya serta lebam di beberapa titik. Bintik-bintik gelap di pipinya membuat pemuda itu nampak culun di mata Jean, namun ia tidak menyangka itu pula yang menyembunyikan pangkatnya sebagai **ketua geng** lawan...

... Dengan sempurna.

Suara dering _handphone _memecah keheningan, Connie segera memeriksanya dan mendapati sebuah SMS, "Dari Franz."

"Gimana?"

Connie membacakan kalimat pertama.

"HAH?! MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?!"

"Jangan teriak pas di kupingku, dong!" Connie menggosok-gosok telinganya dan melanjutkan, "Franz lapor langsung dari sana. Thomas patah tulang di kaki kiri, lutut Millius geser ditambah retak tulang hidung dan lengan kanan Nack retak plus pelipisnya robek..."

"Pantesan mereka bertiga nggak kelihatan hari ini," celetuk salah satu yang lain.

"Ehee... Maaf ya, soal kemarin," seluruh perhatian tertuju pada pemuda tadi, "Sebelumnya, biar aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Marco Bodt. Aku diminta Eren untuk menggantikannya belum lama ini."

Jean masih membatu di tempat penuh tanda tanya.

"Bos, yakin dia yang masuk wilayah kita kemarin?" bisik salah seorang anggota gengnya kepada Jean. Yang bersangkutan hanya mampu mengangguk kaku.

"Jujur, aku kaget tiba-tiba ada tiga orang menarikku masuk gang dan menyerangku. Anak buahmu ya, ternyata? Mereka kuat juga!" Marco berkomentar. "Niat awalnya sih, ingin melindungi diriku sendiri. Tapi maaf ya, kalau aku membalas mereka terlalu keras."

"TUNGGU DULU!" Jean menyela, telunjuknya diarahkan tepat ke hidung Marco. "Apa-apaan ini?! Bocah macam kamu harusnya nggak ada di sini! Mending cepatlah pergi sebelum kuremukkan tulang-tulangmu!"

Sontak kedua geng mulai adu mulut. Meski sempat kewalahan, kedua ketua geng berhasil mendinginkan masing-masing anak buah mereka seperti semula.

"Hei kau, Marco! Harusnya sudah dengar kan, kalau tempat yang kau lewati kemarin itu punya sini? Hah?!" Jean memulai.

Marco tertawa renyah. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kalian menganggap area _konbini _itu milik kalian?" Pernyataan itu mengundang tarikan nafas syok dan keheranan dari kubu seberang. "Setahuku, itu area **umum.** Kalau daerah situ memang punya kalian, kenapa kalian hanya menghajarku saja? Padahal ada bapak-ibu, kakek-nenek, om-tante, anak-anak dan yang lainnya lewat situ. Kenapa kalian diamkan? Kenapa juga pegawai _konbini _itu nggak kalian hajar sekalian?"

Jean gemas. Sangat gemas. Tangannya mengepal erat, rasanya ingin segera menghapus senyuman inosen itu dari wajahnya. Ia tak habis pikir, bocah sepertinya tidak sepantasnya ada di lingkungan ini. Anak sok baik seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran.

"Marco! Kepala batu macam dia nggak bakalan ngerti kamu bilangin begitu aja. Hajar!" ujar Eren, disusul sorak dukungan yang lainnya.

Marco memijit pelipisnya, menghela nafas lelah. Ia berbalik sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, berseru, "Sudah! Sudah semuanya! Tenang!"

"Mau tenang bagaimana?! Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan padamu kemarin!" balas salah satu orang.

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu! Nah—" Marco membalik punggungnya menghadap Jean. "Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai menyelesaikan masalah personal secara langsung daripada melibatkan orang lain. Tapi karena teman-temanku memaksa, jadi... apa boleh buat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa ada suatu hal tentangmu yang cukup... menarik," ungkap Marco sambil melepas jaket kulitnya dan dititipkan pada orang dibelakangnya. Lengan kemeja putihnya pun ia gulung hingga siku. "Tapi sebelum itu... Sepertinya masalah ini harus diselesaikan secara tradisional. Jean nyaman dengan cara itu juga, kan?."

Marco memasang kuda-kuda. Kedua manik cokelat hangat itu kini berkobar penuh tekad, menatap fokus pada satu target di hadapannya.

"Jean Kirschtein. Lawan aku. _One on One!_"

**# # # # TBC? # # # #**

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_Yo, readers~_

"Gimana kalau anak-anak Angkatan 104 adalah anak geng?"

_... dan TADAAAA jadilah fic absurd ini- :"D_

_Jadi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide tentang geng sekolahan muncul begitu saja dan jadilah fic MarJan sebagai... model? *plak  
Tenang, tenang... Marco masih anak baik, kok. Masih anak baik... anak baik... anak... ok, agak nggak baik. :")_

Matur nuwun sudah menyempatkan membaca. ^^

_Mohon review/kritik/saran-nya, saya masih belajar. :D_


	2. Fire

_You want to be tough, better do what you can_  
_So beat it, but you want to be bad_

_[Michael Jackson – Beat It]_

_. . ._

**Puas?**

_Warning: T+ for violence and... stuff. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Non-baku. Badass!Marco_

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

_. . ._

**_1. Fire_**

_. . ._

Sebuah pipa besi melayang dan ditangkap oleh tangan yang cekatan. Jean menggenggam senjatanya erat di sisi badannya, sesekali ia ketukkan ujungnya di aspal sambil menatap tajam sang lawan untuk intimidasi. Jujur ia kagum melihat Marco yang nyalinya tak menciut sedikitpun; seringai khasnya ia umbar sebagai bentuk penghargaan.

Kedua geng beradu suara. Saat itu lah ia melesat.

Marco reflek merunduk menghindari ayunan pipa besi yang mengarah ke kepalanya, namun reaksinya kurang cepat ketika Jean menendang betisnya dengan keras hingga terjatuh. Sesaat kemudian, Marco menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, mengayunkan tubuhnya ke samping, kakinya yang merentang menjegal pergelangan kaki Jean sama keras. Jean pun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjerembab, Marco menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk segera berdiri.

"Satu-satu," celetuk Marco.

Jean menggeram dan bangkit, tak mau dianggap kalahan oleh teman-teman gengnya. Kemudian ia maju lagi, kini mengarahkan pipanya ke badan Marco dan ditangkis dengan sukses. Marco membalasnya dengan tendangan tinggi ke kepala. Sebelum ujung sepatu mengenai sisi kanan wajah lawannya, Jean dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan kakinya. Ia meringis sebelum menggunakan sepersekian detik keterkejutan Marco untuk menjegal kaki lain pemuda berbintik itu.

"Dua-satu. Cuma itu yang kamu bisa?" tantang Jean.

Tawa singkat justru yang keluar dari bibir Marco. Ia bangun, sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya dan membalas, "Enggak... Aku masih bisa yang lain, kok. Mau dicoba?"

Jean merasakan urat-urat dahinya menegang. "Jangan bercanda!" raungnya lalu melancarkan tinjuan ke wajah pemuda berambut gelap itu. Meleset, ia ayunkan pipanya lagi hanya untuk menghantam udara tepat ketika Marco melakukan _roll _samping. Mendadak Jean didekap dari belakang, belum sempat membalas apapun tubuhnya sudah dibanting ke aspal.

"Dua-dua. Seri lagi—ugh!" sisi kiri Marco kena telak hantaman pipa besi Jean dan membuatnya oleng. Iris cokelat keemasan itu menangkap kesempatannya, ia gunakan itu untuk bangkit dan mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi sebelum diayunkan ke pemuda di depannya. Untung Marco cekatan, kedua tangannya pun berhasil menahan pipa yang nyaris mengenai kepalanya. Kedua ketua geng itu pun saling adu kekuatan.

"Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa di posisi yang sejajar denganku?" Jean menggeram.

Marco menatapnya berani, "Aku punya alasan sendiri. Mungkin setelah ini akan kuceritakan."

Jean pun memutuskan untuk menendangi sisi kanan Marco. Setelah dirasa genggaman tangan pada pipanya melemah, Jean mengangkatnya kembali dan ditonjoknya Marco tepat di wajah dengan tangan satunya.

"Tiga-dua! Pelajaran buat bocah sok sepertimu!" seru Jean, disambut sorakan meriah dari anggota gengnya. "Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, orang macam kamu harus keluar dari sini!"

Nyeri mulai terasa sana-sini, ia bahkan dapat merasakan aroma metalik yang menguar dari sisi bibirnya. Ini masih luarnya saja, begitulah yang besuara dalam benak Marco. Ia mendengar pula sorakan kawan-kawannya, semangat dan cercaan pembakar mental mereka kembali merasukinya. Sambil memegangi sisi kanan badannya, ia bangkit lagi. Menyeka darah dari bibirnya, tangannya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang mulai terengah. Tubuhnya memang sudah tidak sekuat tadi. Tapi, ia belum sampai batasnya.

_Toh_ dirinya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memasuki dunia seperti ini.

"Ini belum berakhir," kata Marco. Ia menggemeretakkan jemarinya kemudian kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "Tadi aku bilang kalau aku masih bisa melakukan yang lain, kan?"

Setelah membangun energinya kembali, kali ini Marco melakukan serangan pertama. Ia memulai dengan serentetan tendangan rendah dan menengah yang mampu membuat Jean kewalahan dalam menahannya. Matanya pun menangkap sebuah celah, di situlah ia manfaatkan untuk berbuat hal yang tak terduga.

Jean tentu melihat sesuatu yang berkilau dari bawah. Sayang, belum sempat otaknya memberitahu ia sudah dikejutkan dengan Marco yang memberinya _uppercut _hingga membuat pipi kanannya berdarah. Pemuda bersurai cokelat kepirangan itu pun mundur beberapa langkah. Sambil menahan darah yang keluar, matanya melebar setelah berhasil mengetahui benda yang sekilas dilihatnya tadi.

Di hadapannya, berdirilah Marco yang kini menatapnya berapi-api dengan tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat bernoda darah segar.

"Bertarunglah dengan sportif, Jean," ungkap Marco, merujuk pada pipa besi yang dipegang lawannya.

Sebuah pertandingan yang sedang seru-serunya berlangsung berubah kacau ketika datang interupsi. Itulah yang dilakukan sekelompok petugas keamanan yang berlari mendekati sambil meneriaki mereka dari kejauhan. Kedua ketua geng itu mengutuk dalam diam sebelum saling bertatapan, seakan-akan percikan api muncul diantara keduanya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai," Jean mendesis sengit.

Marco menyeringai, "Ya... Kita lakukan sendirian? Membawa banyak orang justru kesempatan untuk interupsi makin besar, kau tahu?"

"Heh, oke kalau begitu. Kuharap kamu masih ingat gang tempatmu dikeroyok kemarin. Jam empat sore, jangan sampai telat. Sekali telat, kita ancurin sekolahmu!" ancam Jean sebelum bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi di sekitar area sekolahnya.

Marco mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu kembali pada barisan kelompoknya, menyuarakan komando untuk berpencar mencari tempat aman masing-masing agar lolos dari sergapan petugas.

.

**=sirupmarjan=**

**.**

Pintu masuk ruang tamu yang tak terkunci itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok remaja laki-laki dengan muka masam yang diperindah lagi dengan hiasan luka-luka lebam—dan tentu saja sebuah perban menempel di pipi. "Aku pulang..."

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, nak?"

Jean mengalihkan pandangan dari pria paruh baya berkumis tipis yang menyambut kedatangannya tepat di depan pintu. Sambil menyentuh pipi yang kini diperban setelah terkena sabetan pisau tadi, ia jawab dengan malas, "Rampok, Om Nile."

"Orang yang merampok wilayah gengmu lagi, maksudmu?"

Sial. Memang susah untuk menyembunyikan fakta dari pamannya.

"Semacam itu lah, om."

Om Nile hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala.

"Om... tahu dari mana?"

"Rekan Om yang memberitahu."

Jean menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia baru ingat kalau pamannya adalah kepala kepolisian di daerahnya. "Ck. Oke. Om nggak menghukum atau semacamnya, gitu? Menahanku di lapas?"

"Kamu minta hukuman?"

"B-bukan, maksudku—"

"Ya sudah. Semua rokok, pemantik dan majalahmu om buang."

"H-hei—?!"

"Om tidak perlu menahanmu seperti bocah-bocah lainnya."

Kaget dan bingung menyatu dalam diri Jean setelah pernyataan ini dilontarkan.

"Orang seperti kau ini akan sangat merepotkan Om kalau sampai melakukan kebodohan yang sama di tiga hingga sepuluh tahun yang akan datang."

Jean menatap heran Om Nile yang kini melangkah menuju tangga lantai dua. Dirinya bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah terpaku di tempat selama beberapa menit sementara pikirannya terngiang-ngiang kalimat pamannya barusan.

Bukankah aneh jika seorang kepala polisi _**mengijinkan**_ keponakannya bergabung di komunitas preman sekolahan yang dimusuhi para penegak hukum? Andai kedua orang tuanya masih menyatu—juga tidak pergi sendiri-sendiri dan melupakan anaknya begini—ia yakin mereka sudah mengomelinya lima jam non-stop.

Jean cepat-cepat menyusul Om Nile ke lantai dua dan mendapati pria itu berada di kamar si keponakan, berkutat dengan tumpukan majalah lama dan baru untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kantong-kantong plastik besar.

Sejenak Jean menyayangkan koleksi majalahnya—astaga, Om Nile dari mana tahu tempat dia menyimpan majalah-majalah pornonya segala—tapi ia tak bisa lagi melanggar kesepakatan, bukan?

"Om, aku mau tanya."

Om Nile menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh pada Jean.

"Memang Om dulu anak geng juga?" Jean tembak langsung.

"Ya. Ketua geng sekolahmu tujuh angkatan sebelum kau."

Jean hanya menganga.

.

**=sirupmarjan=**

**.**

"Dia bilang kamu suruh datang sendiri, lho. Ngapain bawa-bawa aku segala?"

"Kamu anak dokter, kan?"

Connie baru paham mengapa ia disuruh Jean untuk membawa seperangkat lengkap pertolongan pertama milik ibunya di dalam ransel.

Esoknya di sore hari, kedua remaja itu tiba di lokasi pertemuan; sebuah gang kecil yang diapit oleh minimarket tempat kejadian perkara kemarin dan toko suvenir. Di dalam sana nampak sosok Marco yang berdiri bersandar di tembok bangunan bersama seseorang.

Orang yang bersama Marco tadi beranjak dari sandarannya dan menghadap kedua tamu di mulut gang, "Kukira kamu nggak jadi. Kita udah nunggu dari tadi."

Jean memicingkan matanya, "Eren. Kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu babak belur. Kamu sendiri ngapain bawa tuyul?" balas Eren tajam.

Connie yang merasa dirinya disebut langsung menyanggah, "Sembarangan! Aku bawa pertolongan pertama!"

Sebelum situasi di luar kendali, Marco segera menengahi, "Sudahlah, kawan. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak duduk saja?"

Dengan malas, Eren dan Connie mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing di dalam gang; Eren duduk bersandar di dekat pipa paralon bangunan sementara Connie berada di seberangnya. Keduanya pun memperhatikan bos mereka saling berhadapan, siap menghajar satu sama lain kapanpun.

"Pertarungan kali ini tidak menggunakan senjata," ujar Marco sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana?"

Jean mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Oke," Jean mengangkat tangannya pula, tanda bahwa ia bertangan kosong. "Ayo, tuntaskan sekarang juga. Yang berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya tiga kali, dialah yang menang."

"Baik. Kalau aku menang, kamu akan melepas area ini," ungkap Marco.

"Siap. Jika aku menang... kau dan gengmu harus membayar denda berupa uang pada kami."

Marco membelalak mendengarnya.

"Kalau tidak... siap-siap terima serangan besar yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya," Jean menyeringai sadis. "Bagaimana?"

Ini tidak adil. Tapi Marco tahu ia tak dapat berbalik lagi. Ia tatap Eren dari sudut matanya meminta kepastian, pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu menatapnya balik dengan sorotan yang mengobarkan bara api. Marco pun mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian ia hembuskan kembali untuk merilekskan diri.

Kedua petarung itu pun menyiapkan diri. Mereka saling terfokus satu sama lain, siaga akan tiap gerakan-gerakan kecil yang bisa menjadi pemicu serangan pertama. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jean mengawali dengan serangkaian pukulan.

Marco menangkis tiap serangan yang datang, kemudian ia balas dengan gabungan pukulan serta tendangan rendah dan menengah. Semua serangannya dapat ditangkis kecuali satu tendangan tinggi ke arah kepala yang berhasil kena telak dan membuat Jean tersungkur.

"Haha! Satu-kosong!" seru Eren dari posisi duduknya.

Jean memegangi sisi kiri pipinya yang sakit terkena sol sepatu kets yang Marco kenakan untuk menendangnya barusan. Ia bangkit dan bertanya, "Sial... dari mana kamu belajar berantem?"

"Dari _game. _Tujuan awalku belajar itu hanya untuk sekedar melindungi diri," jawab Marco.

Jean tersenyum sinis, "Persetan buat melindungi diri. Ngaca dulu baru ngomong!" Jean kembali menyerang, kini dengan gerakan yang jauh lebih cepat. Ketika serangan-serangan ke kepala selalu berhasil di tangkis, maka ia tarik pundak Marco dan menendang perut pemuda berbintik itu dengan lututnya. Marco yang tidak menduga serangan itu pun langsung terdorong jatuh.

"Satu-satu!" giliran Connie yang bersuara.

Sambil memegangi perutnya dan menahan sakit, Marco kembali bangkit. Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang mulai berantakan, ia memutuskan untuk mengawali serangan. Ia kirimkan dua kali tendangan memutar yang berhasil mengenai badan Jean. Namun ketika Marco akan memberi tonjokan, Jean memiringkan kepalanya sehingga meleset dan mendapat kesempatan untuk menangkap pundak Marco. Menggunakan kekuatan lawan, Jean pun membanting keras tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke tanah.

"Yeah, Jean! Dua-satu!" sorak Connie.

Eren pun tak mau kalah, "Marco! Ngapain kamu?! HAJAAAR!"

"Udahlah, Marco! Nyerah aja!" Jean memanas-manasi.

Seakan tersulut, Marco menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan kemudian berputar cepat dan berhasil menyandung Jean seperti saat pertarungan awal mereka. "Dua sama. Aku memang nggak sekuat kamu, tapi jangan sekali-kali remehkan lawanmu, Jean," tutur Marco ketika ia berdiri kembali.

Di situ, Jean merasakannya.

Benar, ia tidak terima dengan kehadiran bocah sok polos yang berani menyaingi kedudukan dan nyaris menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan kawan-kawannya. Tapi di sisi lain, Jean penasaran akan alasan itu.

Jean ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenainya.

.

_"Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa ada suatu hal tentangmu yang cukup... menarik,"_

_._

Ada apa dengan Marco Bodt ini?

"Inilah kenapa..." Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Jean berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mendadak sorotan matanya membara, ia mengambil ancang-ancang sambil menarik salah satu lengannya yang telah mempersiapkan satu pukulan pamungkas, "AKU TIDAK SUKA ORANG-ORANG SEPERTI DIRIMU!"

Di saat yang sama pula, Marco juga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertarungannya. Setelah tangannya yang terkepal erat telah terkumpul sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia lontarkan semuanya dalam satu pukulan telak, "SUDAH CUKUP!"

Kedua tinju tak dapat terhindarkan.

Eren dan Connie hanya bisa menonton bagaimana kedua kepalan tangan mereka akhirnya lepas kontak dengan wajah lawannya masing-masing, meninggalkan dua insan yang kini berdiri saling memunggungi. Energi terkuras habis, tubuh mereka telah dihiasi luka-luka yang tak lama lagi akan membentuk bekas hitam di permukaan.

"Jean..." Marco berkata pelan di sela-sela nafasnya, "Terima kasih... Kau telah memberiku... Pertarungan pertama yang bagus..."

Jean jatuh berlutut sebelum tergeletak telungkup dengan lemas, disusul Marco yang jatuh pingsan sesaat kemudian.

"Aku... kalah...?"

Matahari senja membuat atmosfir gang itu terasa begitu menekan dada. Dua manik cokelat keemasan yang terbuka lebar itu menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan, heran dan beragam emosi lain yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Tetap saja, sebuah kenyataan pahit harus ditelannya.

Jean mendengar Connie memanggil-manggil namanya, menanyakan keadaannya. Telapak tangan yang mengepal gemas dan pelupuk mata yang semakin lama semakin sembab menjadi respon utamanya.

"S-sial... Sial! SIALAAAN!"

_**# # # # TBC? # # # #**_

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

_Yo, readers!  
__Maaf lama update... Sudah mulai kuliah pertama, nih. Saya masih harus menyesuaikan diri dan pintar curi-curi waktu diantara tugas-tugas awal dan melanjut fic ini — Orz__  
_

_Astaga, saya nulis apaan... Kenapa Marco jadi begini— /plak_

_Tentang lagu Beat It-nya Michael Jackson... coba dengerin versinya Fall Out Boy. Lebih sangar dan cocok sekali untuk didengarkan sambil baca fic ini \m/_

**OH MAKASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH FAV + FOLLOW + REVIEW + MEMBACA**, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat kalian semuaaa~  
Jujur aja, saya nggak nyangka fic gaje ini banyak yang suka, hehe. Makasih banyak, sekali lagi. Saya akan usahakan terus lanjut sampai kelaaaar! :"D

Matur nuwun sudah menyempatkan membaca. ^^

_Mohon review/kritik/saran-nya, saya masih belajar. :D_


	3. Rahasia

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.__  
_

_[The All American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret]_

_. . ._

**Puas?**

_Warning: T+ for violence and... stuff. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Non-baku. Badass!Marco_

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

_. . ._

**_2. Rahasia_**

_. . ._

Rasanya sakit. Dunia berasa berputar. Palu seperti sedang menghajar kepalanya. Nyeri sana-sini membuatnya terasa lemah.

Apa aku masih hidup?

Syukurlah Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan. Pelupuk matanya terbuka, mengerjap-erjap untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan remangnya ruangan. Ia tangkap bayangan kabur langit-langit ruangan, sebuah meja laci, lampu kamar yang menyala redup, almari kayu...

Tunggu. Ini kamar siapa?

Marco mencoba untuk bangun, sayang pergerakannya dicegah oleh sensasi nyeri yang menusuk kuat. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh sakit dan kembali ke posisi berbaringnya. Saat itu pula ia menyadari bajunya tak lagi melekat, digantikan dengan lilitan perban yang menutupi pipi, lengan dan badannya. Untunglah celananya masih berada di tempat.

Ia mendengar gagang pintu diputar, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek membawa nampan berisi segelas air dan sepiring makanan melangkah masuk. Memegang nampan dengan satu tangan, gadis itu menekan saklar yang ada di dekat pintu untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Lho? Mikasa?"

Mikasa, gadis yatim-piatu yang menjadi saudara angkat Eren sekaligus teman satu sekolahnya mengangguk dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja laci di samping tempat tidur.

"Berarti... ini di rumahnya Eren?" tanya Marco.

Saat itu juga remaja yang disebut namanya memasuki ruangan bersama seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut lurus sebahu membawa sebuah kotak putih.

"Tepatnya, ini di klinik keluarga Jaeger," Mikasa menjawab.

Pria itu tersenyum sebelum meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di sebelah nampan. Marco teringat ketika Eren menyebutkan ayahnya adalah seorang dokter—dan hari ini untuk kali pertama Marco bertatap muka dengan beliau, dr. Grisha Jaeger.

Setelah Pak Jaeger menarik kursi dari salah satu sudut ruangan ke sisi ranjang, beliau menyapa, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Marco balas tersenyum setengah maksa, "Ya beginilah, Pak Jaeger. Sakit."

Pak Jaeger mengangguk. Dibukanya kotak yang dibawa tadi lalu mengeluarkan segulung perban baru dan beberapa peralatan lain. "Putra saya yang membawamu ke sini. Jadi... Kamu mengalami kontak fisik yang cukup keras, bukan? Untung saja tulang atau organ penting lainnya tidak mengalami kerusakan, hanya luka lecet di beberapa bagian dan juga akan terbentuk memar yang cukup parah di titik terentu... Boleh saya tahu ceritanya?"

"Uh... Tadi di jalan, saya berkelahi dengan perampok..." Marco berbohong. Terpaksa, sebenarnya.

Eren terbatuk menahan tawa.

Tiba saatnya penggantian perban oleh Pak Jaeger. Pemuda berbintik itu hanya mampu meringis menahan sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di punggung ketika Eren dan Mikasa membantunya duduk. Ketika melihat luka-lukanya sendiri di balik perban, ia mendesis miris.

"Baru pertama kali ini kamu mengalami?" tanya Pak Jaeger di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

Marco mengangguk, "I-iya..."

"Paling tidak, Marco tidak seperti Eren yang pertama kali pulang dalam keadaan lebih babak belur lagi," tambah Mikasa datar.

"Hei, Mikasa! Lihat hasil akhirnya, dong! Biar aku pulang bonyok, Muka Kuda Sialan itu nggak berani macem-macem lagi selama dua minggu!"

"Eren. Bahasamu," Pak Jaeger menegur.

"Iya, paah."

Setelah selesai, Pak Jaeger memberi Marco beberapa butir pereda nyeri yang harus dikonsumsi sebelum tidur. Tak lupa juga beliau mengabari orang tua Marco; yang tentu saja khawatir setengah mati, belum lagi keberadaan mereka sekarang di luar kota. Marco maklum akan mereka yang menembakinya dengan rentetan pertanyaan sekaligus. Tentu saja, ia mengatakan 'diserang perampok' sebagai alibi meskipun terasa berat. Pak Jaeger lalu menyuruh Marco untuk istirahat hingga esok hari, beliau bahkan berbaik hati untuk memamitkan Marco ke pihak sekolah. Pak Jaeger lalu keluar ruangan bersama Mikasa, meninggalkan Marco dan Eren di ruangan itu.

Eren meraih nampan berisi makanan tadi dan disodorkan pada pemuda berbintik wajah itu sambil meringis, _"Great action, man._ Kamu benar-benar bisa 'mbuktiin kalau kamu memang mampu. Salut buat dirimu yang bisa bikin Si Muka Kuda nangis!"

Marco tertawa ringan lalu menerima nampan itu dan ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya, "Makasih ya, Eren. Serius, dia nangis? Rasanya aku duluan yang pingsan, jadi..."

Eren menggeleng, "Enggak, santai aja. 'Wasitnya' kan dua orang. Muka Kuda jatuh duluan beberapa saat sebelum kamu. Kita menang! Dan ya, dia beneran nangis. Ahahaha! Astaga... Hari ini benar-benar hari terbaik dalam hidupku; melihatnya NANGIS! Tepat di depanku! Rasanya dia nggak terima ada anak baru yang ngalahin dia. Belum lagi, tadi pertarungan _one-on-one _pertamamu sebagai ketua, kan? Siapa yang nggak bakalan emosi?"

"Haha, gimana ya..." Marco memandangi piring makannya yang berisi kentang rebus, potongan daging cincang dan semangkuk kecil sup krim jagung. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa harus minta maaf padanya," gumamnya.

"HAH?! Ngapain?!" pekik Eren. "Kamu udah ngasih dia pelajaran! Sekarang, daerah _konbini _itu bebas dilewati siapa aja!" Tepat saat itu Mikasa kembali masuk membawa nampan berisi makan malamnya dan Eren.

"Tapi Eren, kurasa aku menghajarnya terlalu keras—"

"Ya ampun Marco, itu memang salah satu tugasmu. Udah ah, mending sekarang kita makan dulu."

Marco menghela nafas sebelum mengambil alat makannya dan memotongi kentang rebus di piringnya. Ketiga remaja itu makan bersama dalam diam hingga Mikasa memutuskan untuk bersuara, "Kamu berkomitmen untuk masuk ke dunia yang seperti itu, Marco. Bukankah seharusnya kamu sudah tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi di sana? Apa lagi... ini sudah setahun lebih kau bergabung."

"Iya, lah. Sudah kupikirkan sejak awal aku masuk SMA," jawab Marco sebelum melahap sepotong kentang, "Aku sadar kalau wilayah itu adalah tempat yang berbahaya, terutama untuk orang-orang sepertiku. Kalian lihat kan, gimana aku berperilaku dan orang-orang lain memandangku?"

Kedua saudara itu nampak merenung sejenak. Marco Bodt, dikenal sebagai seorang pemuda yang bersungguh-sungguh, penuh inspirasi, baik budinya dan bermasa depan cerah. Apes memang, kalau anak baik-baik seperti Marco ketangkap melakukan aksi yang beda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari imej yang nampak.

"Heh, menurutku kamu pintar juga menyembunyikan diri," ungkap Eren. "Katanya sih, udah ada yang pernah melihatmu ikut beraksi di geng. Tapi karena kamu itu terlalu baik di mata semua orang, mereka banyak yang tidak mau percaya. Termasuk guru-guru, bahkan."

Marco menyeruput sesendok sup, lalu menanggapi, "Aku nggak pantas dianggap 'pintar', Eren." Ia menghela nafas lesu, "Entah sampai kapan aku bisa menutup rahasia ini... Gimana kalau sampai orang tuaku tahu? Bisa mati aku..."

"Marco... kamu melakukan ini semua demi cita-citamu, kan?"

Kalimat Mikasa membuat Marco terhenyak.

"Kalau jalan yang gelap ini memang jalanmu, lewatilah. Jangan takut. Kamu tidak akan bisa meraih apa yang kau mau kalau kamu diam di tempat dan masih berpikir seribu kali untuk melewatinya atau tidak."

Eren menambahkan, "Kata senior sebelum aku, geng kita itu unik. Kita nggak akan menyerang sebelum diserang, bergerak buat ngasih pelajaran ke orang-orang yang nggak tahu diri di luar sana. Makanya aku serahkan kepemimpinanku padamu. Kamu orang yang pas."

Kedua manik kecoklatan itu menatap kedua bersaudara dengan seksama. Mereka lalu terfokus pada sepasang iris zamrud yang bersinar penuh keyakinan. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, kemudian terbuka dan mengucapkan, "Siap, bos."

"Oh, iya. Kamu belum pernah cerita perkara 'cita-citamu' itu. Curang Mikasa tahu duluan."

Marco tertawa lepas. "Habis, Eren nggak tanya sih! Yakin, mau tahu? Kamu nggak akan percaya, lho."

Terbukti benar, Eren hanya bisa menganga lebar mendengar Marco bercerita.

**.**

**=sirupmarjan=**

**.**

Barisan awan melayang mulus di atas langit biru, cuaca cerah memberi kesempatan agar manusia berlalu-lalang keluar rumah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan mereka. Hari-hari pun berlalu dan membuka pula lembaran pengalaman-pengalaman baru. Tidak terkecuali bagi seorang remaja bernama Jean Kirschtein.

Di sinilah ia, di dalam sebuah _konbini _yang sama, tempat yang menjadi titik pertemuannya dengan peristiwa tak terduga kurang lebih empat-lima hari yang lalu.

Sekolah libur lantaran sekarang hari Sabtu. Om Nile pergi dinas, Jean pun ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Bosan memainkan Xbox dan mengganti-ganti _channel _TV akhir minggu yang penuh acara tidak bermutu, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Dengan sepasang _earphone _yang mengirimkan musik keras dari iPod di saku celana ke kepalanya, Jean melangkah santai sambil mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya hingga entah bagaimana sampai di tempat ia berada sekarang.

Ia tak ada niat untuk kembali ke situ sebenarnya. Karena perut menyuruhnya untuk dibelikan snack dan minuman, Jean tidak bisa melawan. Mendengus lelah, ia membuka pintu kaca itu dan melangkah masuk. Seperti biasa, ia mengacuhkan sapaan ramah karyawan kasir yang berdiri di balik meja konter dekat pintu keluar. Lagipula, kelihatannya mereka juga tak peduli sapaan mereka digubris atau tidak—yang penting manajer tidak marah karena tidak lupa menyapa pelanggan.

Setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin, Jean menghampiri rak yang berisi jajaran makanan kecil di pojok toko. Ketika ia hendak mengambil sekaleng keripik kentang, tangan lain maju dan tidak sengaja menyentuh punggung tangannya. Sontak keduanya menarik tangannya kembali dan bertatapan untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya masing-masing...

Pemuda berbintik wajah berambut hitam **yang sangat familiar **di hadapan Jean tersenyum kaku dan bertanya, "Uh... kau mau mengambilnya?"

Mendadak Jean merasakan semacam sensasi _d__é__ ja vu _yang mengguyur deras.

Kedua alisnya terpaut, sepasang iris cokelat keemasan menajam. "Marco," Jean mendesis.

"H-hai. Sebuah kebetulan, ya?" ucap Marco canggung.

Jean mendecih sinis. Ia sambar keripik kentang kalengan tadi, setelah satu sorotan yang menyuarakan 'menjauh-sekarang-juga-atau-kuhajar' Jean berbalik.

"Jean."

Pemuda berambut cokelat susu kepirangan potongan bawah yang tipis itu berhenti dan menoleh, "Apa lagi?"

Marco menatap mantap, "Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Sesaat kemudian dia lupa mendadak apa yang mau diutarakan.

Kali ini kedua remaja lelaki itu duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kosong di luar _konbini _tanpa sepatah kata apapun selama satu-dua menit terakhir. Jean duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kaki kanan disilangkan, sementara Marco duduk condong ke meja dengan tangan yang memainkan sedotan susu kotaknya, pandangan kemana-mana kecuali ke satu orang di depannya dan sesekali menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

_Awkward._

"Jadi nggak, sih? Buang-buang waktu aja," gerutu Jean tidak sabaran.

"S-sori."

Jean menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Sori soal kemarin," ungkap Marco kaku.

"Haah?"

"Iya. Uh... Seumur-umur aku belum pernah menghajar orang—cowok lagi—sampai nangis."

Wajah Jean merah padam seketika, "K-kampret... Siapa yang bilang gitu?! Kamu nggak lihat, juga!"

"Eren yang bilang, jadi aku percaya," kata Marco sambil memalingkan muka.

Kedua tangan Jean menopang kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah malunya di balik telapak tangan, "Cih, dasar bajingan... Habis dia nanti."

Kedua pemuda itu pun kembali tutup mulut. Tak tahan dengan kecanggungan situasi, Jean berdiri dari kursinya dan Marco melakukan hal yang sama serta hendak mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

"Hei, Marco. Jangan pergi dulu. Kita belum selesai," cegah Jean.

Marco menatap Jean bingung, alisnya terangkat ketika Jean mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya. Marco pun menuruti dengan waspada.

Mereka berjalan beberapa meter hingga sampai di mulut gang samping _konbini _yang begitu familiar. Tiba-tiba Jean menarik Marco di kerah bajunya dengan kasar, membawanya masuk ke gang dan mendorong pemuda berbintik wajah itu ke tembok.

"Kau bercanda, ya?" Jean mendesis sengit. Cengkeraman tangan di kerah baju Marco menguat, wajahnya disisakan jarak lima inchi dari sang lawan bicara. "Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku kalah darimu?"

Marco meraih lengan Jean agar ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya, tapi tak berhasil.

Kedua iris keemasan itu seakan-akan menusuki sepasang manik kecoklatan di depannya. "Diolok-olok. Dilecehkan. Lalu mereka cabut posisiku sebagai ketua. Itu semua **teman-temanku** yang melakukannya. Lalu sekarang kamu muncul di hadapanku, ngajak bicara cuma buat MINTA MAAF?!"

"Jean, aku benar-benar—!"

Jean menghantamkan lengan satunya ke tembok, sukses mengurung Marco. "APA LAGI?! Berhenti jadi anak sok baik! Kamu di dalam sana menertawaiku, kan?! Puas melihatku seperti ini, kan?! Haah?! Puas?!"

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!" Marco balas berteriak.

Jean terkejut. Sesaat kemudian bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai. "Kamu kurang ajar, ya?" bisiknya lalu mendorong Marco dengan kasar ke tanah.

Untung Marco cepat-cepat menggelinding ke samping sebelum kaki Jean menghantam perutnya. Belum sempat Marco berdiri, Jean menerjang dan mencengkeram sekaligus menekan kedua lengannya di tanah.

"Tidak, kamu bilang? Masih mau bikin hidupku tambah menyebalkan lagi, eh?" desis Jean, matanya melotot sengit.

Marco berusaha melawan, sayang tekanan pemuda di atasnya terlalu keras, "Jean, tenanglah! M-maksudku bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa?! Puas lihat harga diriku hancur?! Kamu anak baru nggak tahu apa-apa!"

"Makanya itu aku mencari tahu!"

Kedua remaja itu pun terengah, lelah berteriak satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya maumu itu apa, Marco?" tanya Jean setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang.

"Aku..." Marco mengerenyitkan dahi dan memalingkan muka. "... Cuma mau belajar."

Sekali lagi pernyataan Marco membuat Jean bingung. "Belajar?"

"Tentang kalian. Semuanya. Tingkah kalian yang sering membuat kekacauan membuat kalian dimusuhi banyak orang. Tapi dibalik itu semua, aku melihat ada 'hal' yang lain. Karena caci-makian orang-orang, 'hal' itu tertutup dari mereka. Makanya aku di sini, masuk ke dunia kalian; dunia yang bahkan kedua orang tuaku sangat membencinya," Marco menjelaskan.

Kedua mata Jean memicing tajam, "Kalau kamu sudah tahu, kenapa kamu nekat? Itu sebabnya kenapa kemarin aku menyuruhmu untuk minggir. Duniaku bukan untuk orang sepertimu."

"Justru aku harus tahu lingkunan mereka. Aku harus tahu apa saja yang terjadi secara langsung, meskipun aku harus **menjadi **mereka untuk merasakannya. Ini semua demi cita-citaku!" bantah Marco.

"Memangnya apa cita-citamu? Perampok yang menjarah rumah orang dengan sopan dan santun?"

"Polisi."

Kedua mata Jean membelalak.

"Ya, polisi. Penegak hukum," jawab Marco mantap.

Jean mendengus. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk seringai, berkembang menjadi tawa pelan sebelum tertawa lepas hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Setelah sekuat tenaga meredakan tawanya, ia berdiri untuk bersandar di tembok.

"Iya, aku tahu ini memang aneh," Marco menanggapi selagi ia berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran dan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. "Tapi, aku capek melihat kebanyakan polisi memperlakukan mereka terlalu kasar."

"Astaga Marcoooo... Jujur, kamu ini memang orang baik. Sangat baik. Terlalu... baik," ungkap Jean, menyorot Marco kembali dengan tajam. "Suatu saat, sikapmu yang terlalu baik ini bakal menyerangmu balik."

Marco hanya diam memperhatikan Jean yang melangkah mendekat. Ketika Jean berhenti tepat di depannya, ia meraih dagu Marco untuk ditarik mendekat. Seketika pipi Marco menghangat mengingat sisa beberapa senti lagi hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Coba kita lihat sejenak... hmm... Ya, tipikal anak manis. Jujur waktu kita ketemu di depan sekolahku, aku kira kamu cuma bocah polos biasa. Bintik-bintik di pipimu ini telah sukses menyamarkan pangkatmu," gumam Jean.

"J-Jean, tolong menjauh sedikit..."

Jean pura-pura tidak mendengar Marco, "Nah, sekarang si anak manis ini ingin belajar bagaimana cara menjadi anak nakal! Hahah, benar-benar nggak biasa. Baru pertama ini aku dengar. Tapi, santai. Aku nggak akan dendam lagi, kok. Justru sebaliknya."

Marco merinding ketika merasakan tangan Jean menepuk pundak kanannya keras. Pemuda bermata cokelat keemasan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Marco, menyeringai dan berbisik, "Akan kuberitahu semua yang aku tahu. Gimana, hm?"

Entah Marco harus merasa bahagia atau takut untuk melanjutkan keputusan yang ia tentukan sendiri.

_**# # # # # TBC? # # # # #**_

* * *

_(A/N)_

_Oh ya ampuuun, maafkan author kelamaan update... Kuliah semester 1 memang menyita waktu dan saya masih ada di masa-masa adaptasi jadi jadwal curi-curi waktu jadi agak berantakan. Udah gitu sempet kena WeBe - Orz_

_At least chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Semoga pas di hati pembaca sekalian~ \( 'v')/_

_... dan WOAH saya nggak nyangka hits fic ini banyak sekali! Makasih buat para readers yang membaca dan tentunya yang sudah +fav dan +follow! Juga para reviewer_ **Marko Krisnanto, BakaFujo, LinLinOrange**,_ makasih banyak! Kalian udah menjadi penyemangat saya untuk ngelanjut fic ini! 8"D_

_Adegan yang 'iya-iya'? Iya gak ya? 8) /plak_

Matur nuwun sudah menyempatkan membaca. ^^

_Mohon review/kritik/saran-nya, saya masih belajar. :D_


	4. Freedom

_(A/N)_

_Saya melakukan perubahan sedikit di akhir chapter ini... tapi enggak bakal mengacaukan plot kok, readers. Maaf atas ketidakkonsisten diri saya- Orz_

* * *

_You can't be too careful anymore  
__When all that is waiting for you  
__Won't come any closer  
__You've got to reach out little more!__  
_

_[Paramore – Careful]_

_. . ._

**Puas?**

_Warning: T+ for violence and... stuff. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Non-baku. Badass!Marco. Miskin action._

_Shingeki no Kyojin_© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

_. . ._

_**3. Freedom**_

_. . ._

Kedua kaki itu bergerak dengan lincah, menyerang tubuh orang di depannya dengan serentetan tendangan dan tinjuan yang tak dapat dihentikan.

Tengah. Tengah. Atas. Berputar, lalu sebuah tendangan kena telak di dada lawannya hingga terpental keras ke tembok bangunan.

Ninja bertopeng tengkorak itu pun bangkit menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Ia akui bahwa pria petarung karate campuran di hadapannya memang luar biasa. Tapi, sudah bukan saatnya lagi ia harus menerima kekalahan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak mau lagi ia membuat malu nama klannya.

Menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah, ia melesat. Sesaat sebelum pedangnya ia hunuskan, kepalanya harus bertemu dahulu dengan sol sepatu si pria berjaket biru motif lidah api itu. Dengan satu erangan kekalahan, ia tersungkur tak bergerak di tanah.

.

.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! Aku menang lagi, Marco!"

Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa meletakkan joystiknya di lantai, satu tangan menopang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat. "Mengalah sedikit kenapa sih, Ymir..." keluhnya.

"Hei, bukannya yang sebelum ini kamu menang?"

"Iya... Tapi tiga pertarungan sebelumnya lagi kamu juga yang menang!"

Ymir terkikik, "Kamu pake karakter yang lainnya lah, yang lebih cepet."

"Kamu juga jangan pake 'Dia' terus, lah!" balas Marco.

"Tapi, paling enggak 'kan kamu menang terus lawan orang selain aku," Ymir meringis sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Marco, bermaksud menghibur.

"Iya, deh..."

Minggu pagi ini Marco kedatangan sepupunya yang datang jauh-jauh dari Norwegia. Mereka cukup dekat semasa kecil hingga seluruh keluarga gadis tomboy itu kembali ke kampung halaman sang ayah di suatu kota di pesisir selatan Norwegia. Sejak saat itu, mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon hingga Facebook dan Twitter memperkenalkan diri. Hanya pada saat Ymir libur sekolah menjadi kesempatan sekali setahun bertemu muka. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan, tiap tahunnya pula kedua saudara ini langsung menyambar joystik sebagai ritual awal di kamar Marco.

"Denger-denger dari Tante, kamu lagi belajar bela diri, ya?" tanya Ymir sambil memilih karakter baru untuk pertarungan selanjutnya.

"Emm, semacamnya. Kapan ibuku memberitahumu?" tanya Marco balik, kursornya berhenti ke salah satu karakter lelaki bergaya petarung jalanan.

"Udah lama, sih. Ibumu yang ngasih tau ke Papa, terus nyebar ke Mama sama aku. Belajar gaya apaan?"

Marco menyunggingkan senyum, "Entahlah... Semacam campuran antara bela diri yang ada dan _street fighting_, haha... _Unorthodox, _mungkin?"

"_Unorthodox?_" Ymir mengangkat alisnya, skeptis. "Ngawur, kamu. _Freestyle, _kali."

"Ehehe... Habis, aku juga nggak yakin itu bisa dibilang _Freestyle. _Aku, uh... belajar untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Gara-gara _game _juga, sebenernya."

"Jadi pengen lihat aksimu, nih," Ymir menekan tombol _start _pada joystik, menghentikan permainannya untuk sementara. "Latihan di mana biasanya?"

Marco meletakkan joystiknya di lantai sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Ymir untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga, melewati ruang tengah dan kedua saudara sepupu itu pun tiba di halaman belakang rumah yang begitu hijau dan menyegarkan.

Ymir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meringis kagum. "Rajin banget," pujinya.

"Haha, bilangnya ke Ibu aja," ujar Marco lalu berjalan ke arah pohon mangga besar yang tumbuh mepet dengan salah satu tembok pembatas. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk sebuah sak besar yang digantung di salah satu dahannya.

Gadis tomboy tinggi dengan rambut cokelat dikucir ekor kuda itu menyeringai, kedua lengannya ia silangkan di dada, "Lumayan juga pake sak segede itu."

"Kalau mau, biar aku tunjukkan—"

"Nggak usah."

Alis Marco terangkat sebelah, bingung, "Katanya mau lihat?"

"Maksudku, nggak usah pake itu," Ymir menggeleng.

"Terus pake apa?"

"Aku."

Marco membatu ditempat, rasanya seperti prosesor yang mendadak ngadat. "Apa...?"

Ymir terkekeh. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang, yang satunya lagi menunjuk Marco untuk datang padanya. "Sini. Aku lawanmu," tantangnya.

Marco berkedip sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"HEEEEEEH?!"

Satu menit berlalu.

Siapa yang tidak tepar dihajar cewek karate berderajat sabuk hitam?

"Kamu nggak bohong ya, bilang aliranmu _'Unorthodox'. _Memang nggak biasa, persis namanya. Lumayan, tapi... pfffft... Ngawur."

Marco sadar kalau dia masih harus banyak belajar, kok.

.

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

"Perasaanku saja atau kamu agak berbeda?"

"Eh?"

Ymir dan Marco kini sedang duduk berseberangan di kursi taman yang dipisahkan oleh meja kayu bundar putih. Gadis berkucir ekor kuda itu menyisip kopi hangatnya, kedua matanya menyorot Marco datar.

"Mm... begitukah, menurutmu?" tanya Marco balik, tak yakin. Menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi, Marco menerawang pada tebaran berlian yang berkerlap-kerlip di langit yang cerah.

Ymir menatap sepupunya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. "Ya, mungkin memang perasaanku aja."

Marco terkikik, "Yap... Semua itu berubah kan? Meskipun hanya sedikit sekali." Ia rogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tidak Ymir duga.

Alis Ymir terangkat, pandangannya tak lepas dari sebuah pemantik kecil yang dikeluarkan bersama kotak karton putih berisi dua belas batang stik pemicu penyakit jantung, "Ini udah nggak 'sedikit' lagi."

Marco berkedip bingung sebelum menoleh pada benda di tangannya dan meringis malu. "Mau?" tawarnya.

Ymir mengangkat tangannya, menolak. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Belum lama. Uh... Kalau kamu nggak tahan asapnya aku bisa pindah, kok," balas Marco.

"Nggak apa-apa, santai aja. Selama kamu nggak niup asapnya ke mukaku."

"Hehe... Maaf ya," dengan itu, Marco mengambil sebatang, diselipkan di antara kedua bibirnya, lalu mengambil pemantik dan ia nyalakan ujungnya. Dihisapnya stik itu, membiarkan sensasi nikotin mengisi paru-paru dan menyelami seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Lalu ia meniup ke samping, tersenyum puas.

Ymir menggeleng tak percaya lalu ia sisip kopinya lagi. "Dapet ilmu dari mana, kau?"

"Ulah teman-temanku, sebenarnya. Awalnya sih, mengerjaiku. Aku menolak keras seperti biasa tapi salah satu dari mereka malah mencekokiku rokok yang dia hisap. Yang lainnya ikutan maksa, pula. Dan nampaknya mereka nggak bakalan diam kalau aku nggak menuruti maunya mereka. Ya udah, aku _play along _aja. Nggak tahunya... hahaha, sialan."

"A-apa?" Ymir berharap salah dengar. Setahunya, 'menyumpah' tidak ada di Kamus Anak Baik yang ditulis oleh Marco Bodt.

Entah pemuda itu menyadari nada heran dari sepupunya atau tidak. Marco menyilangkan kaki di bawah meja dengan entengnya, siku tangan kanannya yang memegang rokok ia letakkan di lengan kursi. "Aku tahu kalau terlalu banyak sifatnya destruktif. Jadi, kubatasi biar nggak ngerokok lebih dari satu batang perhari," ungkapnya.

Ymir mendengus, "Dari satu tumbuh seribu, Marc. Aku bener-bener nggak paham jalan pikiran kalian para perokok. Dasar masokis."

"Hahaha! Ya nggak gitu juga lah, Ymir," balas Marco sebelum menghisap rokoknya kembali. Hanya suara jangkrik dan semilir angin yang terdengar beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali memecah keheningan, "Jadi... aku bertemu seseorang. Dia ini gimana, ya... dari luar biasa aja sih, tapi ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatku penasaran."

Ymir merespon dengan seringai jahil, "Cie... Marco beneran udah gede nih. Siapa cewek ini?"

"Hehe, maaf ya. Dia cowok," Marco balas menyeringai.

Cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajah si gadis berbintik wajah. "Kok kamu nggak bilang kalau kamu ini juga 'menyimpang'?" godanya.

Untungnya keadaan sekitar yang cukup gelap menyamarkan rona merah di pipi Marco. "Pssh. Aku sendiri nggak yakin, tapi—balik ke cerita awal. Dia ini... ketua geng sekolahnya. Sekarang nggak lagi sih gara-gara suatu hal."

_Gara-gara aku._

"Tunggu dulu. Yakin, kamu nggak salah lingkungan?"

"Ymir, aku belum selesai..." Marco menghela nafas lelah. "Namanya Jean Kirschtein—"

"Sebentar. Kirschtein, katamu?" sela Ymir.

"Iya. Kamu kenal?"

"Jean Kirschtein, kan? Dia temen sekelasku waktu SD!"

Alis kanan Marco terangkat heran, "Dunia terasa kecil, ya?"

Ymir mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja. "Ya, begitulah. Dulu dia terkenal sebagai bocah paling caper seangkatan. Sekarang jadi preman sekolahan? Parah juga."

Pernyataan Ymir membuat Marco tertarik, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sejak kecil bocah itu memang kurang perhatian. Awalnya dia hidup serba kecukupan sampai kedua orang tuanya cerai waktu dia masih kelas tiga atau empat aku lupa—gara-gara bapaknya selingkuh, habis itu KDRT terjadi. Dia tinggal sama pamannya setelah itu. Orang tuanya nampaknya juga terlalu egois... Salah satu dari mereka pun nggak ada yang ngurus dia secara utuh—cuma ngasih kiriman duit buat sekolah sama kebutuhan dia sehari-hari. Dari kabar teman-temanku yang lain sih, Jean tinggal bareng pamannya sampai sekarang."

"Oh..." Marco kembali menerawang langit, mencoba merenungi jika itu terjadi padanya. "Ya... wajar juga sih," hanya itu komentarnya.

Tapi Marco melihat itu sebagai sebagian kecil dari diri Jean. Secuil reaksi seorang anak yang haus akan rangkulan selama bertahun-tahun.

.

"_Diolok-olok. Dilecehkan. Lalu mereka cabut posisiku sebagai ketua. Itu semua __**teman-temanku**__ yang melakukannya. Lalu sekarang entah bagaimana kamu muncul di hadapanku, ngajak bicara cuma buat MINTA MAAF?!"_

_._

"_Tidak, kamu bilang? Masih mau bikin hidupku tambah menyebalkan lagi, eh?"_

_._

"_Lalu apa?! Puas lihat harga diriku hancur?! Kamu anak baru nggak tahu apa-apa!"_

_._

"_Kalau kamu sudah tahu, kenapa kamu nekat? Itu sebabnya kenapa kemarin aku menyuruhmu untuk minggir. Duniaku bukan untuk orang sepertimu."_

_._

Yap. Jelas sekali.

"Terus... kamu naksir? Naksirnya sama anak badung, coba."

Marco nyaris tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri. "Naksir? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku aja **terpaksa** berantem dengannya, Ymir."

"Oooh... Berantem di mana?"

"Di depan sekolahnya—Ymir! Cengiranmu itu menyeramkan, tahu!"

Ymir terkekeh, "Iya, iya, maaf. Tapi, beneran? Kamu, Marco? Berantem? Adu fisik?"

"I-iya... beberapa hari yang lalu anak gengnya menyerangku cuma gara-gara aku sekedar lewat di daerah mereka habis pulang sekolah. Jujur, waktu itu aku bener-bener nggak tahu kalau mereka 'menghuni' daerah situ. Lalu... lalu..." Marco mendecak. Ia raih pundak Ymir dan menggenggamnya erat, kedua mata kecoklatannya menatap Ymir serius. "Sebelum kulanjut, tolong—aku sungguh-sungguh minta tolong—jangan beritahu ini ke **siapapun**. Kalau sampai ini didengar telinga orang tuaku—apa lagi ayahku—meski aku menjelaskan alasannya sekalipun—aku bisa mati."

Ymir menatap Marco tajam. "Ah... Kamu telah masuk daerah terlarang," ungkapnya datar.

"I-iya, makanya itu. Aku sadar betul kalau ini memang area yang sangat berbahaya tapi sumpah, aku butuh ini! Nggak ada jalan lain selain membaur! Ya? Tolong, ya?" Marco memohon.

Ymir menggenggam pergelangan tangan Marco lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya yang melonggar dari pundaknya. Setelah menyeruput sisa kopinya yang mendingin, ia berkata, "Jadi sebenarnya, kamu ingin memberi kabar kalau kamu sekarang juga anak geng sekolahan."

Marco menghisap batang rokoknya sebelum memalingkan muka dan meniupkan asap keluar, "I-iya."

Ymir menghela nafas lelah. Kedua orang tua Marco memang terkenal keras, jadi ia bisa membayangkan apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi jika berita ini sampai pada mereka. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah sekalipun Marco bermasalah pada mereka, kalaupun Marco salah paling hanya satu-dua kesalahan yang tidak fatal dan sentilan sudah cukup membuat sepupunya ini kembali menjadi anak baik yang berbakti pada orang tua.

Tapi ulahnya kali ini lain, konsekuensinya begitu berat. Jika dalam melakukannya ada kesalahan sedikit saja, hukumannya ibarat minta dibunuh orang tuanya sendiri. Ymir tanyakan hal yang memicu Marco jadi _seberani itu _melakukan hal ini. Ia sempat terkejut ketika Marco memberikan jawabannya, namun dengan cepat ia bisa memahami maksud di balik itu semua.

Senyuman geli terukir di wajah Ymir. Ada saja cara Marco mengejutkan orang.

"Kita _bebas_ memilih jalan yang kita mau untuk mencapai apa yang kita inginkan. Dalam meraih hal yang agung, kadang kita harus meniti tebing yang begitu terjal. Begitu kan, Marco?" ungkap Ymir.

Marco tersenyum lega, "Iya... Makasih udah mau—"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyetujui ini."

Senyuman itu menjadi layu.

.

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

Malam itu, Marco tak bisa tidur. Otaknya masih saja memainkan rekaman percakapannya dengan sepupunya.

_Bebas_, katanya? Ia tidak asing dengan kata itu. Tapi jujur saja, batin Marco sempat bergejolak setelah Ymir mengutarakan pendapatnya. Hidup ini penuh dengan pilihan, bukan? Jika ia menuruti egonya, mungkin perdebatan yang tak berhenti akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Satu sisi dalam diri Marco merasakan _thrill _pengalaman yang luar biasa selama menjadi bagian komunitas yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat dan wataknya.

Marco bukanlah orang yang menyukai kekerasan fisik. Namun di saat ia _terpaksa _melakukannya, entah kenapa ada sebagian dirinya yang justru menikmatinya.

Ymir khawatir padanya dan Marco mengerti itu. Marco pun merasakannya sendiri pengaruh-pengaruh merusak yang begitu kuat berusaha menancapkan diri ke dalam dirinya. Namun ia tetap yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia _takkan _terlalu banyak terpengaruh oleh mereka. Hanya sekedar berbaur supaya mengetahui, itu saja.

Lalu Jean. Tentangnya, 'penasaran' mungkin sudah bukan lagi tepat setelah mendengar cerita Ymir.

Marco tertarik padanya. Jika ini adalah penelitian ilmiah, Jean adalah objek yang tepat. Ia ingin pelajari semua tentangnya; keluarganya, perilakunya, kegiatannya, sejarah hidupnya, hobinya, makanan favoritnya—

Ia tampar dahinya sendiri. Makanan favorit? Marco, apa yang kau pikirkan? _That sounds way too creepy._

Tapi ini merupakan satu langkah yang bagus sebagai bekal menjadi polisi. Polisi harus tahu keadaan psikologis si pelaku kriminal sebelum menjebloskannya ke lapas, bukan?

Marco jadi dilema sendiri.

"Uh... Dasar Ymir..." keluhnya.

Marco turun dari ranjangnya dan meraih joystik yang terletak di dekat konsol _game _yang dipasang di salah satu sisi ruangan. Tak mempedulikan jarum jam yang mengarah ke angka dua belas, satu _game role-playing _yang bisa ia jadikan simulasi nampaknya bisa mengalihkan perhatian hingga kantuk datang padanya.

Marco tersenyum, kedua matanya terfokus pada aksi sang karakter utama bersama anggota gengnya mengacaukan kota dalam pelaksanaan misi mereka. _Game _terbaik tahun ini memang berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

**_# # # # # TBC? # # # # #_**

* * *

_(A/N)_

_O-oke... sepertinya lagi-lagi saya kelamaan update... dan saya rasa plot ceritanya melambat..._

_Sepertinya excuse di chapter sebelumnya berlaku lagi untuk yang ini. Sebentar lagi juga sudah mau UTS dan saya juga punya target, so harus belajar ekstra. Jadi... mohon dimaklumi ya, readers? Ehehehe..._

_... dan saya kebanjiran mood nggambar lagi sambil tumblr-an. Juga 'minum' sirup marjan sepuasnya. Dan rikues gambar juga _commission_ aduh... _Orz

_At least, kita jadi tahu secuil kisah Jean. _( 'v')/

_Makasih buat _**BakaFujo, fugacior, LinLinOrange, Marko Krisnanto **_dan _**jerawatnya kuda **_atas review-nya! Mau jadi polisi emang bisa dari jalur mana aja... termasuk yang_ unorthodox_. MUAHAHAHAHA /plak_  
_Hint-nya masih kurang? Ini saya tambahin... meski cuma selangkah lebih maju~ 8D /heh_

_Hayo tebak, game apa yang Marco ma Ymir mainin? 8D_

_Mungkin update chapter depan juga masih rada lamaan... Biar saya coba nyuri-nyuri waktu lagi...**  
**_

Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca! :D

_Mohon kritik/saran/review-nya. Saya masih belajar. :)_


	5. Koin

_We never got that far  
__This helps me to think all through the night  
__Bright lights that won't kill me now, or tell me how  
__Just you and I, your starless eyes remain.__  
_

_[My Chemical Romance – It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's a F*cking Deathwish]_

_. . ._

**Puas?**

_Warning: T+ for violence and... stuff. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Non-baku. Badass!Marco. Don't try this at school (?)._

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

_. . ._

_**4. Koin**_

_. . ._

Hamparan tanah di lapangan bola yang luas itu terasa sempit. Terik matahari menjemur sekumpulan siswa (atau preman? Dua hal ini nampaknya menyatu di dalam diri mereka!) yang terbagi menjadi dua kubu yang berlawanan. Sayang, cerahnya langit dan hembusan angin yang ramah di siang hari ini tak mampu menghilangkan ketegangan yang semakin lama semakin panas.

Jean berdiri di barisan depan dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, satunya lagi memegang erat sebilah pipa besi favoritnya. Jaket hijau kusamnya terbuka, memperlihatkan kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya yang mulai basah karena keringat. Sepasang manik cokelat keemasannya menatap tajam ke arah dua ketua geng yang sedang berdiri di depan masing-masing anak buahnya.

Sejak Jean diturunkan pangkatnya, geng sekolah SMA Trost digantikan oleh seorang senior yang belum juga lulus sejak setahun lalu dari sekolahnya. Jean yang masih dongkol ini enggan mengingat namanya, yang ia perhatikan bahwa si senior ini bermuka tua, berambut pirang agak keriting dan acak-acakan dengan potongan bawah tipis. Senior ini sering menampangkan diri lebih (sok) sangar. Jangan menganggapnya remeh. Katanya, dia bisa menghajar sepuluh orang sekaligus yang mengeroyoknya.

Pandangan Jean beralih sejenak ke arah sosok Marco Bodt yang berdiri kukuh di depan sang lawan. Kedua tangan pemuda berbintik mengenakan jaket kulit cokelat yang serasi dengan seluruh anak buahnya itu terkepal erat di sisi badannya. Kedua matanya terfokus, namun Jean bisa melihat sepercik keraguan dari dalamnya.

Jean tersenyum sinis. Meski belum begitu mengenal Marco, sebuah sifat yang ia ketahui selama mereka bertemu kemarin adalah bocah ini semacam bisa 'melihat' kemampuan orang lain. Dia pasti sudah membandingkan dirinya dengan lawan asing dihadapannya.

_Kasihan banget bocah ini._

Masih ingat tentang insiden _konbini _beberapa waktu lalu? Singkat cerita, bos baru geng pelajar SMA Trost ini tidak terima dan mencabut kesepakatan antara kedua geng secara sepihak. Ia lalu memimpin seluruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang SMA Shiganshina dan kekacauan pun terjadi. Esok harinya, tepatnya siang ini, geng lawan melakukan balasan dengan mengumpulkan kedua kubu di tengah lapangan bola yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

Jean memperhatikan kedua ketua yang kini saling melempar argumen satu sama lain hingga berhenti pada satu titik.

"Kau tahu? Dendam takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Selain itu, memutus perjanjian tanpa persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak adalah bentuk pengkhianatan," Jean mendengar Marco berkata.

Marco menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan yang bercampur dengan rasa kesal. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan, "Jadi, sebelumnya kami minta maaf. Kami bukan orang-orang yang mentolerir pengkhianatan... Dalam bentuk apapun."

Ketika tangan itu terangkat tegak menghadap matahari, serempak orang-orang dibelakangnya mengeluarkan persenjataan mereka. Di sisi yang berlawanan pun ikut mempersiapkan diri, awas pada perang yang akan pecah tak lama lagi.

"Ini yang kami takutkan. Jika cara baik-baik tak mau didengarkan sedikitpun..." Kedua manik kecoklatan itu kini nampak siap, "... Kami harus melakukannya."

Tangan itu pun turun tajam mengarah tepat ke pasukan di seberangnya.

"SERAAANG!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kedua komandan mulai meneriakkan perintah pada masing-masing pasukannya sambil mengatasi serangan-serangan yang datang. Mereka yang berada di lini depan saling menautkan senjata mereka dalam adu kekuatan. Lemparan batu dan benda keras lainnya yang dikirim dari barisan belakang menghujani medan perang. Waktu terus berlalu seiring dengan serdadu mereka yang mulai tumbang satu per satu.

Panik mulai mengisi mental gengnya sekarang. Jean melihat ketuanya mulai kewalahan. Entah bagaimana, anak-anak SMA Shiganshina itu perlahan tapi pasti menguasai medan. Ia bisa melihat Eren di kubu lawan dengan energinya yang meledak-ledak membantu Marco menaikkan semangat anak-anak buahnya, menulari semuanya dengan api kemarahan yang khas.

Kini, apa yang dirasakan teman-temannya pun ikut merasukinya. Gerakan Jean menjadi semakin tak terkendali, tangannya bahkan mulai payah dalam mengarahkan pipa besi yang dipegangnya hanya untuk melindungi diri saja.

"MUNDUUUR!"

Jean terkejut atas perintah sang ketua. Setelah diperhatikan lagi keadaannya, ia pun juga memutuskan hal yang sama. "MUNDUR! MUNDUR SEMUANYA!" serunya yang kemudian menyebar sampai barisan belakang.

Sesungguhnya, Jean sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Sejak awal ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Si Ketua untuk menyerang SMA Shiganshina yang terkenal berbahaya dalam serangan balasan. Ia yang cukup tahu seberapa kuat geng lawan sejak Eren Jaeger memimpin pun sudah mengutarakan pendapatnya pada sang ketua. Mungkin karena insiden daerah kekuasaan mereka yang terlepas kemarin, kepercayaan sang ketua beserta anak-anak lain pada Jean menurun drastis.

Pertempuran kali ini sia-sia. Jean tak tahan melihat bagaimana teman-temannya yang jatuh tanpa membawa hasil. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa mengikuti apa mau atasannya.

Selama ia berlari keluar dari medan pertempuran bersama yang lain, ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana Marco bersama seluruh anggota gengnya heboh berjingkrakan, sorakan bahagia mereka memenuhi seisi lapangan.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu?_

**.**

**=sirupmarjan=**

**.**

"Lihat teman-teman kita, bos! Kalau saja tadi bos percaya denganku, mereka nggak bakalan—AGH!"

Jean jatuh tersungkur setelah lutut seniornya menjalin kontak dengan perutnya. "Jangan banyak protes! Bantu Si Tuyul aja sana! Sekarang siapa yang kuasa di sini, hah?!" bentak Sang Ketua.

Jean hendak membalas, namun segera dicegah oleh rekannya, Thomas. Frustrasi, Jean menampik tangan temannya itu sebelum berdiri dan berjalan lesu ke arah Connie yang sibuk membalut luka sabetan pisau pada seorang rekan.

"Kamu tahu kan, kalau sekali-sekali jangan deketin Bos yang lagi _bad mood_?" ujar Connie.

Jean mendesis, "Emang salah siapa juga?" Matanya yang tajam menyapu area belakang SMA-nya yang dipenuhi oleh sebaran pelajar. "Coba lihat muka mereka, Connie. Kita nggak dapet apa-apa kecuali boros tenaga."

Connie mengikuti pandangan Jean tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun lalu mengedikkan bahu sebelum kembali bekerja. Jean yang kesalnya berlipat setelah diabaikan pun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Ia telusuri daftar kontak hingga berhenti pada satu nama seorang kakak kelas lama.

_**From: Jean K**_

_**To: Marlo F – 3.34 PM **_

_ Ntar malem sibuk, bro?_

_**From: Marlo F**_

_**To: Jean K – 3.34 PM**_

_ Cewekku ke rumah. Np?_

_**From: Jean K**_

_**To: Marlo F – 3.35 PM **_

_ Ck. Suruh bsk aja. Aku main bilyar di tempatmu._

_**From: Marlo F**_

_**To: Jean K – 3.35 PM**_

_ Sialan lu. Dy PMS dadakan km yg nanggung ntar. Napa sih?_

_**From: Jean K**_

_**To: Marlo F – 3.35 PM **_

_ Iya iya heheh bw aja dia. Ada yg pengen kuomongin._

_**From: Marlo F **_

_**To: Jean K – 3.37 PM**_

_ Aku tunggu jam 8._

**.**

**=sirupmarjan=**

**.**

Jean mengirim SMS pada kakak kelasnya untuk tidak menyuruh pacarnya ikutan tadi sebenarnya serius. Ia tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya seorang Marlo Freudenberg, kakak kelasnya semasa SMP yang kini masuk ke jajaran organisasi siswa, mendapat cewek centil bersuara mirip kuku yang digoreskan ke papan tulis dengan brutal. Jean berpikir, apa yang membuat kedua orang tua si cewek untuk menamainya Hitch—meski apalah arti namanya, itu adalah nama yang begitu sesuai untuk cewek yang entah mana bagian bagusnya.

Tapi Jean tak mau kena getahnya kalau cewek itu 'diusir' untuk sementara. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik prihatin sejenak.

Ketiga remaja itu memasuki ruang bawah tanah luas, ber-AC, dengan lantai marmer di mana sebuah meja bilyar berada di tengah-tengahnya. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat meja bar panjang lengkap dengan kursi tinggi, lemari minuman dan rak-rak berisi kau-tahu-apa. Deretan sofa terjajar rapi di tepi ruangan, beberapa di antaranya terdapat meja kaca kecil di depannya. Dua neon putih menyala di langit-langit, memperlihatkan sederet lukisan yang dipajang di sisi-sisi tembok yang lain.

Jean tersenyum simpul. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari rumah anak seorang anggota parlemen?

Marlo menyusun sembilan bola pada bingkai segitiga di ujung meja biliar lalu meletakkan bola putih di tempatnya. Kemudian ia ambil koin untuk mengundi siapa yang duluan—dan dialah yang pertama. Marlo memposisikan diri, setelah membidik ia sodok bola putihnya hingga kesembilan bola warna-warni itu menyebar.

"Jadi... katanya sekolahku sama sekolahmu tawur lagi tadi," ujar Marlo, berpindah ke samping meja untuk mempersilahkan Jean melakukan gilirannya.

"Hmm..." Jean bergumam selagi membidik bola putih ke arah bola nomor satu.

"Terus hasilnya gimana, Tuan Ketua?"

Kedua alis Jean terpaut sengit, "Cih. Kalah." Bola itu disodok keras mengenai sasarannya dan masuk ke salah satu lubang. "Kacau... Dan ketuanya udah bukan aku lagi."

"Wah, berita menarik nih..." komentar Hitch yang menonton sambil duduk di sofa dengan kaki di silangkan.

Jean melirik jengkel pada gadis bersurai pirang pendek bergelombang itu sebelum kembali ke permainan. Bola nomor dua kini dibidiknya. "Jangan ingatkan aku itu lagi. Brengsek mereka semua," geramnya. Ketika bola putih membentur target, bola biru mengkilap yang menjadi sasaran itu menabrak pembatas sebelum terpantul dan mengenai bola lain.

Marlo berhasil memasukkan bola nomor dua ke lubang kemudian pindah posisi untuk membidik bola ketiga yang berada jauh di pojok meja.

"Kalian pasti tahu Marco Bodt."

Marlo melirik adik kelasnya. Hitch menanggapi, "Yah, siapa yang nggak tahu Marco? Dia itu idola se-seantero sekolahan!"

Alis Jean berkedut mendengarnya, sisi bibirnya naik tajam. "Hah? Orang macam apa dia di sekolah? Turunannya Casanova?" cibirnya.

Rona merah akibat emosi menghiasi wajah Hitch, "Heh, sembarangan! Marco nggak kaya' gitu! Semua orang pengen temenan sama dia. Meski luarnya biasa aja, dia punya aura seperti malaikat turun dari langit! Dia tuh—"

Marlo menghela nafas maklum. Ia tembak bola putihnya ke sasaran dan memotong, "... Kharismatik. Singkatnya itu dan aku pun mengakuinya."

Jean memiringkan kepalanya, tak percaya.

"Kita satu sekolah sama Marco juga, kali..." lanjut Hitch.

"Marco juga orang sibuk di sekolah," ungkap Marlo setelah memperhatikan bola nomor tiga bergerak nyaris masuk ke dalam lubang. Ia menghela nafas kesal sebelum Jean mengambil alih dan menyodok masuk bola tadi.

_Sibuk ngehajar geng lain sambil senyam-senyum sok suci, kali._

"Emang ngapain aja tuh anak?" tanya Jean.

Marlo melangkah mendekat ke arah lemari minuman, lalu membukanya untuk mengambil tiga kaleng Pepsi. "Dia masuk jajaran yang sama denganku," ungkapnya.

Jean menoleh tajam pada Marlo. Ia tangkap minuman bersoda yang dilempar Marlo ke arahnya sebelum ia buka.

"Yap. Dia atasanku. Marco Bodt itu..." Marlo sengaja memberi jeda sejenak untuk membuka kaleng dan menyisip sodanya, "... Wakil ketua OSIS SMA Shiganshina."

Jean tersedak Pepsinya sendiri.

"Biasa sedikit kenapa? Udah sepantesnya kan, cowok alim macam dia ada di organisasi begituan?" Hitch berkomentar, menggeleng lelah.

"Uhuk-uhuk—Alim?! Bokong dia alim—AGH—Sakit, woi!" pisuh Jean terbatuk-batuk dan menerima tamparan peringatan di punggungnya.

"Mulutmu, woi!" balas Marlo. "Biasa aja, lah. Memangnya kamu aja yang kaget? Apalagi melihat... uh, kegiatan Marco selain ikut OSIS..."

"Eh? Marco masih punya kegiatan lain? Ikut ekskul apa dia?" tanya Hitch.

Setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang, Jean kembali mengambil posisi untuk membidik bola nomor empat. Jean tak menyangka ada seseorang yang berhasil melihat aktivitas rahasia Marco. Kedua iris keemasannya yang tajam mengamati bagaimana bola berwarna ungu itu menggelinding kencang dan masuk ke lubang di sisi kanan meja, sementara telinganya menangkap pertukaran kalimat sepasang kekasih di dalam ruangan itu.

"Musik, kalau nggak salah. Tapi nggak begitu aktif. Sebenarnya yang kumaksud bukan ekstrakurikuler," jawab Marlo.

"Apa?"

"Kamu nggak akan percaya, Hitch..."

Jean berhasil menembak masuk bola nomor lima dan kini beralih ke bola keenam. Ia berjengit ketika Hitch berteriak melengking ketika Marlo menyingkap identitas lain Marco sebagai ketua geng SMA Shiganshina.

"Itu yang kulihat mataku sendiri. Kamu kira ketika Marco masuk sekolah dengan muka berantakan itu karena kecelakaan, diserang orang atau jatuh dari tangga seperti yang selama ini dia bilang? Enggak. Kamu bakal tahu kalau lihat dari dekat. Marco itu pinter ngomong, Hitch. Hampir apa aja yang dia omongin itu **selalu** di-iyakan semua orang," Marlo menjelaskan.

Hitch menggeleng-geleng, ketidakpercayaan dan rasa ngeri terlihat di wajahnya, "Ng-nggak. Nggak mungkin dia..."

Jean menyela, "Masih butuh saksi lagi? Kamu udah dapet dua orang. Aku udah pernah duel dengannya. Dan kalah." Bola nomor enam meleset dari tembakannya. Ia mendecak, memberi giliran pada Marlo.

"Aku termasuk salah satu dari sebagian kecil saksi mata yang melihatnya ikut di dalam geng. Kebetulan juga aku kenal beberapa anak-anak di situ. Jadi, kutanyai mereka langsung dan ya, benar itu Marco. Kusamperin orangnya langsung. Dia nggak menjawab dengan jelas, seakan-akan mengatakan 'bukan urusanmu' secara halus," Marlo menambahkan, kemudian menyodok bola putihnya mengenai bola nomor enam dan meleset sekali lagi. "Ada yang nyeritain ini ke teman-teman yang lain bahkan pada guru, tapi mereka tetap tak mau percaya sampai sekarang."

Seringai kemenangan mengembang lebar, Jean mengamati posisi bolanya dan melihat kesempatan untuk memasukkan dua bola sekaligus. "Marco, eh? Memang gila tuh bocah. Sebenarnya dia tahu, paham dan nyadar betul tentang dunia yang berbahaya sekaligus berlawanan dengan dirinya ini. Tapi lihat; dia nekat."

"Tunggu-tunggu. D-dari mana kamu tahu?" tanya Hitch penasaran.

"Yah, sebut saja aku dan Marco berantem lagi dan ujung-ujungnya dia malah ngasih tau alasannya jadi preman sekolahan. Nggak ada unsur ikut-ikutan; murni dari dirinya sendiri. Untuk detailnya maaf ya, aku udah janji buat nggak nyebarin ini ke siapa-siapa." Dengan itu, Jean mempersiapkan diri untuk membidik dua bola target yang terletak sejajar dengan lubang di pojok meja.

"Nah... makasih banyak ya, udah memberitahuku tentang Marco. Meski informasinya cuma secuil, itu udah cukup banget," lanjut Jean.

"Memangnya... kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Marlo ragu.

"Ah, enggak. Aku cuma ingin lihat... " Jean memfokuskan kedua matanya pada bola nomor enam dan bola nomor tujuh yang terletak segaris di depannya. Matanya menyipit, sepasang iris cokelat keemasan itu berkilat, sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahnya, "... apakah dia bisa melakukan _tugasnya_ dengan benar atau tidak."

Cukup satu tumbukan, bola keenam dan ketujuh itu pun menggelinding bersama jatuh bebas ke dalam celah gelap di tepian.

**_# # # # # TBC? # # # # #_**

* * *

_(A/N)_

_Nah, akhirnya tawur juga /heh_

_Entah apa yang bakal Jean lakukan nanti, stay tune aja~ _( 'v')d

_Dan woah, entah apa yang ngerasukin saya bisa bikin chapter ini lebih cepet. Mungkin karena UTS tinggal menghitung jari...? Ah ya udahlah yang penting beban jadi kurang dikit wkwkwk_

_Makasih buat _**fugacior, Marko Krisnanto **_dan_ **BakaFujo **_yg udah nyempetin review! Yang kemarin mau lihat gebuk-gebukan, ini saya udah kasih yang kolosal ohohoho~  
Marco nggak nakal kok... dia cuma semacem berakting... tapi rasanya semakin lama semakin menghayati hingga ke lubuk hati... /plak_

Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca! :D

_Mohon kritik/saran/review-nya. Saya masih belajar. :)_


End file.
